


Love At First Sight // Sting Eucliffe x Reader

by TISHTASH_44



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Ball, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Love at First Sight, Party, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TISHTASH_44/pseuds/TISHTASH_44
Summary: A oneshot in which you attend a ball full of complete strangers and encounter a mysterious, attractive blond guy.(Also on Wattpad under the user -TISHTASH)
Relationships: Sting Eucliffe/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Love At First Sight // Sting Eucliffe x Reader

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━

~RIIIIIINNNNGGG~

I WOKE UP, yawned and turned my alarm clock off. I stretched and looked at the time.

8:00am.

I don't even know why I decided to wake up early considering that I have no plans today, but oh well I'm awake now.

I stood up and decided to head towards the door; Treacle followed me.

[A/N]: You're a dragon slayer (you can pick any element) and Treacle is your exceed. He has 2 white tufts - one under his chin, one on his belly. The rest of him is black!

I decided to head towards the kitchen to prepare breakfast for Treacle and I.

Only to be greeted by the whole of Team Natsu.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" I screamed at them.

"Nice place you got here, (y/n)!" said Natsu.

"I KNOW IT IS! STILL, YOU DON'T JUST TURN UP UNINVITED!"

"Do you have any cake?" I didn't know Erza was in my kitchen until I heard her open my cupboards.

"GET OUT MY KITCHEN! AND WHO EATS CAKE AT 8AM ANYWAY?!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, (Y/N)?!"

Erza's dark aura gave me goosebumps. Ahh crap, Erza's turned her scary mode on! Run for your lives!  
"N-nothing, Erza!" I stuttered.

"Good" she then calmed down, which was great because angry Erza is scary as fuck.

"How come you're all here anyways?" I asked them.

"Remember when I told you about what happened last year just after the Grand Magic Games?" Asked Lucy.

"Oh yes I remember now! There were dragons and an Eclipse gate, right?" I replied.

"Yes! Well to celebrate a year of that happening and us saving Fiore, the king is hosting a ball in Crocus just like the one last year and we're all invited!" Said Lucy.

"So would you like to come too, (y/n)?" Asked Wendy.

"Yeah I'd love to but parties aren't really my thi-"

"Yes she is." Erza covered my mouth and finished my sentence for me. "She's coming whether she likes it or not; we'll forcefully drag her if we have to."

"But-" I was going to protest but when I saw Erza's glare, I decided against it. "Never mind I'll come along! When is it?"

"We leave for Crocus tomorrow and the party's the day after. We then return the day after that" Erza explained. "We're all staying in a hotel for 2 nights."

"Well as long as I don't have to share a room with Ice Princess over there, then I don't mind!" Natsu pointed at Gray.

"Who are you calling Ice Princess, Flame Brain?" Gray snapped back.

"Shut up, Elsa! Also don't strip at poor (y/n)'s house, you perverted snowman!" Natsu snapped.

"I was naked when I arrived, Pyro!"

"That doesn't sound any better, you fucking icicle"

Then they both started to go on a rampage so I thought I'd step in before they destroyed anything.

"Guys don't wreck my house!" I shouted.

Lucy, Erza and I all turned our scary modes on and they soon stopped.

"Anyway we'd best be going now" Lucy and Erza said whilst dragging Natsu and Gray to the door with Wendy and the Exceeds following behind them.

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━

I put on my usual attire of a pair of black leggings, a baggy short sleeved (f/c) t-shirt and a pair of matching (f/c) sneakers. I also decided to shove my hair into a (h/l) ponytail. Once I was done, I picked up my luggage and Treacle and I headed downstairs; being a dragon slayer, I was already feeling sick just thinking about the journey ahead of us.

We left the house and made our way to the guild hall where there were two large carriages waiting for us. I noticed Erza waving at me for me to join her and the group in that one, so I climbed inside and took a seat next to a window just in case.

Basically, there were two bench like seats opposite each other; I was sitting next to the window on the right hand side on the bench facing forward, Natsu was on the same seat but by the left window, Lucy was sat between us. Treacle was between me and Lucy, and Happy was between Lucy and Natsu.

On the opposite seat, Gray was sat opposite Natsu and they kept giving each other evils, Erza was next to Gray and for some reason Jellal was here and was sitting next to her?? Erza insisted on bringing him with us for some reason (my theory is that she liiiiiikes him, but I daren't say that to her face; if I want to live, that is). Anyway Wendy was sat next to Jellal (with Carla in between them) and therefore was opposite me.

In the other carriage was Levy, Gajeel, Panther Lily, Juvia (who I assume was probably gutted that she wasn't in the same carriage as 'her Gray-sama'), Mirajane, Laxus, Elfman and Evergreen.

As soon as the carriage started moving, me and Natsu (and probably Gajeel and Laxus in the other carriage) instantly started throwing up out of the windows. Wendy tried casting her troia spell on us; it worked perfectly on me seen as it was the first time she'd ever casted it on me, but it had no effect on Natsu though. I spent the entire journey talking to Wendy while Natsu continued to empty his stomach.

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━

We arrived in Crocus and checked into the hotel (after spending what felt like 44 years trying to find it, and also trying to stop Natsu and Gray from trying to kill each other before the entire city got destroyed). We all went up to our rooms to dump our stuff before going sightseeing.

Basically Natsu, Lucy and Happy were in one room, Gray and Juvia were in one room, Gajeel, Levy and Panther Lily were in one room, Erza and Jellal were in one room, Mirajane and Laxus were in one room, Elfman and Evergreen were in one room, and me, Wendy and Carla were in one room.

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━

The next morning, the Fairy Tail girls decided to go dress shopping for the ball tonight; despite my protests, they decided to drag me along with them. I've never really been one for dresses and girly stuff.

"Can't I just wear a baggy t-shirt and a pair of leggings? It'll be like wearing a dress, right? I'll do my hair nice to make up for it!" I kept protesting.

"No, (y/n), you're gonna wear a dress like the rest of us; you'll look out of place if you don't!" Erza stated.

"Plus I'm sure you'll look pretty in one!" said Mira.

After spending what felt like a century trying to find something that jumps out at me, I finally found a dress that I sort of like. I grabbed the (d/d) from the rack and slipped into the changing room to try it on.  
[A/N]: (d/d) means dream dress...pick anything you like \\(^.^)/

I walked out of the changing room to show the girls and all their mouths hung open.

"You look stunning in it, (y/n)!" they all said.

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━

After spending forever getting ready and having the girls actually pinning me down and putting makeup on my face, we arrived at the town hall where the ball was being held. As we entered the room, I felt butterflies in my stomach and I look down.

"Are you okay, (y/n)?" asked Treacle.

"Yeah I'm fine, Treacle. It's just that we've only been in Fairy Tail for like a month and we haven't met anyone from other guilds yet, which means we don't know anyone else here." I replied to my Exceed friend.

"It's okay, we'll introduce you to everyone here!" Lucy piped up.

"Really? Thank you!"

I turned into my left and saw Erza talking to a short, orange haired, oldish looking man who was wearing a white suit. His nose was rather large and was really shiny for some odd reason.

"That's Ichiya from Blue Pegasus. He's a bit on the weird side!" whispered Lucy. "He always creeps Erza out!"

Which I kind of guessed, judging by the fact that Erza looked rather weirded out; I heard him comment on her 'wonderful parfum' and said 'MEEEEEENNN!' more than 44 times.

Erza then couldn't take it anymore so I saw her walk away from that old creep before approaching a bunch of girls; one of them had short, brown hair and cat ears, there was another with long, blacky-purple hair with a full fringe, and there were a few others.  
"Thats Mermaid Heel: it's an an all-girls guild" Lucy pointed out.

I looked around the crowd and saw Gray arguing with a guy who has really really really light blue hair. Juvia was gawking at Gray (as per usual), and the blue haired guy was gawking at Juvia?! Love triangle alert.

"That's Lyon from Lamia Scale." Lucy said "Ooba, their guild master, is a weird old hag who likes to spin people."

"I can hear you, you know!" An old woman piped up next to us. "Do you want me to spin you both??"

"You're already spinning us!" Me and Lucy said as we felt ourselves being spun around at a rather fast speed.

When Ooba had finally stopped spinning us, I went rather dizzy and I kind of fell flat on my face.

Ahh crap, I hope nobody saw that!

Bu unfortunately for me, I could hear all the lads from my guild shouting "WAAAAAY!" and I could feel everyone's eyes burning into me.

Well this is embarrassing as fuck!

I tried to pick myself up, but I failed miserably. Then I felt a pair of strong arms lift me up.

"Thanks!"

"You should probably be a bit more careful next time~"

I turned around to face the person who helped me up and my heart nearly came out of my chest. He had spiky, blonde hair, a scar on his right eyebrow and an earring in his left ear.

My God, he's attractive!

"Yeah I'll try to next time!" I was as red as a tomato. "But if I didn't get spun around for what felt like a century by Lamia Scale's old hag of a guild master, then that wouldn't of happened." I replied. The guy chuckled. "By the way I'm (y/n) (l/n) and I'm from Fairy Tail!"

"Nice to meet you, (y/n)! I'm Sting Eucliffe, the guild master of Sabertooth." he introduced himself.

"You're a guild master?! No way!" I stood there with my mouth wide open.

Sting laughed. "Yeah, I'm only 19 and I'm already a guild master! How old are you, (y/n)?"

"I'm 18!" I replied. "So what magic do you use?"

"I'm a 3rd generation white dragon slayer." He answered.

"Wow! You're a dragon slayer?" I asked.

"Yep"

"Same!"

"Really? What element?"

"(element of choice)"

"Nice!"

"Yeah"

While we were talking, my Exceed friend approached us. "(Y/n)! Natsu and Gray are fighting again! We kinda need you to go scary mode on them before they actually destroy the town hall!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes at Treacle. "Why am I not surprised?!"

"That's them two for you!" said Sting.

"Yep! Oh and by the way, Sting, this is my Exceed Treacle!" I introduced him to my black cat. "And Treacle, this is Sting!"

"Nice to meet you, little buddy!" Sting shook Treacle's paw.

"Nice to meet you too!" My kitty replied.

I didn't notice the red Exceed next to Sting until he spoke. "Hi! I'm Lector, Sting's Exceed."

"Nice to meet you!" I said.

"Yeah, nice to meet you!" said Treacle. "Now enough with the introductions. (Y/n), you've got a fight to split up!

"Oh yeah I forgot about that!" Treacle rolled his eyes at my statement. "Come on, Treacle!"

Me and Treacle said a quick goodbye to Sting and Lector and then we headed over to the immature pair.

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━

~Sting's POV~

I watched as (y/n) walked over to the two fighting mages from her guild and went full-on scary at them. For some reason, I couldn't stop gawking at her.

Holy fuck, she's beautiful!

I wish she was mine...

I slapped myself in the face when that last thought popped into my head.

No! Sting, what are you thinking?! You barely even know her!

Still, I can't seem to keep my eyes off her...

I continued to gaze at her until a familiar hand was waved in front of my face.

"Hellooooo, earth to Sting! Is anybody there?" Rogue continued to wave in my face.

"Huh? Did you say something?" I quickly turned around and faced Rogue.

"Yes I did! I asked you if you were coming with me to get food!"

"Did you?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes! Oh yeah, you weren't paying any attention to me because you were too busy gawking at that girl over there!" Rogue pointed at (y/n).

"Wait what? I wasn't gawking!" My face turned bright red.

"Yes you were!" said Rogue.

"You liiiiike her!" teased Lector.

"Fro thinks so too!"

"Shut up, Lector, you sound like Happy!" I tried to hide my face, which was probably the same colour as Erza's hair by now. "Besides, I don't even know her well enough yet to develop a crush on her"

"Aww, is it love at first sight?" Rogue teased.

"Shut up!"

I swear I'm gonna kill these guys in a minute...

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━

~Your POV~

After stopping Natsu and Gray from actually killing each other, I decided to get some food with the girls; there was a massive buffet filled with practically every single food you could think of. Of course, Natsu was already gorging himself silly on buffet food. While I was picking up a pork cutlet bowl and gossiping with Mira, I just couldn't stop thinking about Sting.

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━

After everyone (including myself) danced like crazy to a bunch of happy songs, a slow, sloppy one came on. All the girls went and found partners to dance with; Lucy danced with Natsu, Juvia obviously danced with Gray, Levy danced with Gajeel etc. I had nobody to dance with, which was probably just as well really seen as I have two left feet. Well I WAS on my own anyway, until a wild Sting appeared.

"Will you have this dance with me, (y/n)?" He asked.

"Uhh sure! But I'm warning you: I can't dance for shit." I replied.

Sting chuckled. "I'm sure you'll be fine!"

He put his arm around my waist, I rested my hand on his shoulder and then we held each other's free hands. We then started to move to the rhythm of the music. Surprisingly, I danced better than I thought I would; I'm surprised I didn't trip over Sting's feet and fall flat on my face again.

"I thought you said you couldn't dance?" Sting questioned.

"Usually I can't. To be honest with you, I'm surprised that I'm still standing upright on both feet right now!" I said. "As you could probably guess from the spinning incident, I'm clumsy as fuck."

Sting laughed "Well you're doing really well for a clumsy person!"

Well I was doing well, until I misplaced my foot and therefore tripped over Sting's foot; luckily he caught me.

"Spoke too soon." He laughed.

"See, I told you!"

We then danced in silence; it was a comfortable silence though. I buried my face in Sting's chest and he rested his chin on my head.

"You're so beautiful, (y/n)" I heard Sting mumble into my soft, (h/c) hair.

"You really think so?" I asked him.

"Yes I do." He replied.

We then continued to dance silently, until Sting let go of my hand and brought my face up so that it was level with his.

He then kissed me!

My eyes widened in shock; I kind of felt like a Disney Princess who had fallen in love with a random man she'd just met. Despite this, it didn't take long for me to start kissing him back; as I did so, I ran my fingers through his spiky, blond hair.

And then I heard a click. I turned around and saw Mira holding a camera.

Shit.

"This is going in Sorcerer Weekly!" she said.

"Did you really have to?!" I sighed.

"Yes! Now I hope you both get together and have 44 (ship name) babies!" She said rather loudly, which got the attention of literally everyone in the room.

"Really Mira?!" We turned the same colour as Erza's hair.

"You liiiiiiike each other!" Treacle, Happy and Lector said simultaneously.

"Fro thinks so too!"

"Shut it, cats!" I shouted.

And then after that, let's just say the party got rather rowdy. Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and Sting got into a rather large fight and ended up destroying the entire hall, nearly everyone got drunk, we had probably the largest food fight in the history of Fiore, and also a rather drunk Gajeel and Orga sang a duet (well tried to) and practically destroyed everyone's eardrums. Not to mention everyone getting kicked out of the hall.

Also not forgetting the fact that because me, Wendy, Chelia, Yukino and the Exceeds were the only sober ones, we were the ones who had to guide all the drunks back to the hotels.

But despite all the rowdiness, I wouldn't change it for the world.

And I think I love Sting.

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━


End file.
